The meeting
by Lion warrior
Summary: There's a place that Cyborg and Beastboy keep going to that's making Raven curious.


The meeting

**Do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"We're gone." said Cyborg happily with Beastboy in tow. Starfire was curious.

"And what pray tell or where are you going?" asked Starfire.

"They're going to a bar downtown," Robin explained who was obviously worried and concerned, "I don't want you guys to get so drunk that you can't stand, alright."

"Relax Robin," Said Beastboy, "It just a relaxation for us."

"It's more like a vacation from you," remarked Raven who was reading a book. Beastboy was about to give an answered but Cyborg pulled him by the collar.

"We got to go! And don't worry. I made these rings to disguise us from the public. See you!" Cyborg said as they went out the door.

* * *

To Raven, that was the last normal day in the tower. The two did make it back but they were not drunk, not even a little. In fact they didn't even smell like alcohol when they came back. But when they came back, they were calmer than they ever had been. That night on, they were quieter more soft spoken. Now, they still played video games and still argued about meat and vegetables, but they were less competitive and laughed at their arguments. Starfire and Robin accepted the change like it was manna from heaven, but Raven was concerned. No one goes from party animal to peace loving person in one night. What happened that night?

Whatever it was it was very affective on Beastboy. Cyborg very slowly changed, but Beastboy instantly changed. He didn't act like a little kid anymore and he didn't bother her anymore, which made her a little disappointed. She wasn't used to change, and she didn't like what it did to Beastboy. Like someone said, 'You don't know what you have until you lose it.' What happened that night.

Luckily for her, Cyborg and Beastboy still went out at night. She found them sneaking outside and decided to follow them one day, but she needed a disguise. So unknowingly to Cyborg, she asked him to make a ring to disguise her when she went out. Cyborg wondered for a while but then went right to work. Finally he finished it, and Raven was ready for the night.

When night came, Beastboy and Cyborg snuck outside to the car. Raven guessed that they were going to the bar. She stealthily followed them. She was right for they went inside a local bar. She put on the ring and changed into a black-haired lightly tanned woman with a smart blue sweater, it was rather cold. She went into the bar. It was a normal bar nothing strange about it but she had lost Beastboy and Cyborg. She looked around and decided to cut her losses and sit at the bar. She found that the bar was surprisingly crowded with a lot of people staring one person. He had a plain white shirt with black jean pants his back was facing the back as he spoke to the small crowd of people. Raven sat down and started listening.

"There are some reasons why a person needs to keep a secret. Not to be rude to the other, not to endanger their loved ones, and not to give away that secret so that person has a sense of purpose. This sense of purpose is what we need in our lives to keep us going. We can't just want to quit living because of what others think. In history, you will find that the people who did not care what others thought of themselves. That's just one reason they made history," The man spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"But what about if you were a hero or a criminal? Would it matter then? " asked Beastboy who was surprisingly to Raven was sitting right next to her. Even though his skin was tan and hair was blond, she could tell by his green eyes. The man spoke again.

"Even if you are a criminal you need to do the right thing. If you're blatantly doing the wrong thing then you need to be punished. But if you have a true change of heart, you need to do the right thing. Now being a hero for people is harder than being a hero when your a criminal. Being a hero, you have the danger of becoming pompous and forgetting who you are protecting. Look at the Teen Titans, they have to remember everyday that they are fighting for the safety of others. If they don't their mission is compromised." Suddenly, a bunch of young teens came into the bar shouting and hollering, 15 in all. The man stopped to see what the teens would do. One of them and sat next to Raven and asked for her to dance.

"No," Raven plainly said. The teen, who had obviously been drinking, was upset and grabbed Raven by the wrist. He forced her on the floor. Beastboy got up to intervene.

"Hey leave the girl alone!" He stood in between him and Raven. The teen got real upset and throw a punch at Beastboy. Beastboy dodged it and returned a punched to the kidneys bringing the teen down. The other 14 teens went to Beastboy and started beating him up. Cyborg, who was disguised like Stone, grabbed four teens in his arms and smacked their heads together. Some other men came to the get the teen off of Beastboy. Finally when all the teens were down, Beastboy helped Raven up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"I should ask you that question." Raven replied. Beastboy smiled.

"Just some bruises I'll be fine." Beastboy said. The man directed his attention to the teens.

"Get out and never come back!" he said sternly. His voice was enough to scare them off running. "Good job, Garfield," He said to Beastboy. Beastboy saw Raven going outside. "hey, where are you going?" He asked Raven actually smiled.

"I was looking for a friend of mine and I just found him." she said as she went out the door.

"Man, she looks nice." Cyborg said teasing. Beastboy punched him on the arm.

"She also looks familiar, too." BeastBoy said thoughtfully.

* * *

"He fought for me. He protected me. I've never seen him fight like that." Raven said as she paced around her room. She was still confused though. "Why though? Why would he protect a complete stranger."

"Because that's what I always do." Said Beastboy from behind. Raven jumped and glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked dreadfully but Beastboy ignored her and walked closer towards her.

"Why were you spying on us?" He asked back.

"I wasn't spying. I mean-" She stuttered, he had caught her red handed. Beastboy smiled.

"I know it was you that I protected tonight. You were disguised but your pretty eyes can't lie." Raven's eyes narrowed.

"You pay close attention for someone so- wait di-did you say my eyes were pretty." Beastboy scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Beastboy," Raven said wanting an answer. Beastboy finally sighed and said,

"Raven, all of you is pretty. I don't mean that to impress. It's just that I uh I love you." Raven's eyes widen. She just stood there right in front of Beastboy with a shocked look on her face. "Raven?" Beastboy said as he waved his hand in front of Raven. Suddenly, Raven grabbed Beastboy's collar, hoisted herself up an inch and kissed Beastboy on the lips. Beastboy was shocked out of his mind. He gently started to kiss back wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly separated and lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"I love you, too." Raven replied as she tucked herself under his chin. Beastboy smiled widely until Raven spoke again," oh and Beastboy? Let's not go to that place again. I like the speaker there but not the place." Beastboy tighten his grip on her.

"Trust me. I will not go back there again. I've told that man to be a motivational speaker and he's looking into it. But don't worry, won't let anyone hurt you, my dove." Raven frowned.

"Alright let's not go into the mushy names, yet." she said plainly. Beastboy laughed which made Raven smile.

"What ever you say Raven," He said as he kissed her again passionately.

* * *

**just felt like I needed to get this one out there. **


End file.
